


Blow Your Mind

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23725894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: When Josh can't sleep thanks to his neighbors music being too loud, Josh goes to his room to confront him.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Josh Russo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 90





	Blow Your Mind

**Author's Note:**

> In which my attempt to get Amanda to write a college AU failed and I wound up writing it myself 😆

Josh glares at the wall, watching as the lone bookcase against it rattles and shakes with each thump from the bass. It's been going on for close to three hours now.

Josh has been patient. He's not so uncool that he'd begrudge his dorm mate for wanting to have a party. But it's going on 2 a.m. and he needs his sleep. 

Not that he has to be up early tomorrow. It's Christmas break. Classes are done for the next two weeks.

But he's not going to be one of those people that sleeps the day away when he could be doing something productive. 

And this asshole next door is making it really hard.

He throws his covers off and gets out of bed. He stomps to his door and throws it open, wincing when it slams against the wall. If he wasn't so exhausted he would care, but he's past his limit tonight. 

He does take the time to close it though. He's not a total heathen. 

He walks the few steps to the dorm next to his and slams his fist down on the door. Once. Twice. Three times. 

The music doesn't stop. If anything it gets louder. Josh narrows his eyes and bangs his first against the door again, louder this time. "Evan Buckley! I know you're in there damn it!"

The door swings open as Josh's fist is lowering. Instead of connecting with wood, it lands against a very solid chest. A very  _ bare _ chest. Not that Josh notices. 

No. He absolutely has not noticed how attractive his neighbor is. Annoying, yes, attractive? Nope. 

"My eyes are up here, Russo."

Josh's eyes snap up to Buck's face. The jerk actually has the nerve to be smirking. Josh wants to kiss it off of him. No. That's not right. He wants to hit it off of him. No kissing whatsoever. 

Buck raises an eyebrow, "Did you need something?"

"Your music's too loud," Josh says. "Can you maybe turn it down?"

"Nope."

He turns to walk into his room and Josh frowns, following him without a thought. "What do you mean ' _ no' _ ?"

"Exactly what I said," Buck says. He closes the door and crosses his arms. Josh tries not to stare at how hous muscles contract.

"Why not?" Josh asks him. He steps closer, his anger rising.

"Because it's doing its job," Buck shrugs, smirk still in place. 

"It's…" Josh trails off, realization hitting him suddenly. He jabs a finger at Buck's chest. "You're doing this on purpose."

"I just wanted to get your attention," Buck grins. "You spend so much time living in those books that you miss what's right in front of you."

"We're in college," Josh reminds him. "We're supposed to study."

"Yeah but you need to live too," Buck replies. 

Josh stares at him for a moment, taking in the steady rise and fall of his chest, the messy hair, and pink kissable lips. 

Damn it. 

He places a hand against Buck's chest and walks him backwards until his back hits the door. 

"What are you doing?" Buck questions. 

"Living."

He doesn't let himself think as he surges forward and crashes their lips together. Buck stills for a moment before he groans, his hands moving, one to tangle on Josh's hair, the other to his back. 

The kiss is nothing like he's experienced before. It's all heat and tongues clashing. It's exhilarating. 

Josh pulls back, earning a whine from Buck. "Where are you going?"

Josh smirks and nips at his jaw. "You'll see."

He kisses his way down Buck's neck and chest, slowly sinking to his knees. He hooks his fingers in Buck's sweats and looks up at him with a smirk. Buck looks wrecked already. His body is flushed and sweaty, chest heaving with each intake of breath. 

Josh marvels at how he's the one that gets to take him apart like this. He wonders how many other ways he'd be able to. Something to explore later. 

For now, he tugs Buck's sweats down and takes in the sight before him. 

"Like what you see?" Buck asks him.

Josh hums his statement as he runs his hands down Buck's thighs. "I know you're ready, because I'm about to blow your mind."

Buck's laugh is breathless as he tugs on his hair and guides him closer. "Prove it."

Oh Josh does. It's just his luck that Buck blows his mind in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
